Dark Desires
by wicked-obsession
Summary: In LA, a big bad with blonde hair and a black duster isn't always Spike. Buffy's living for want, take, have now, and she wants Faith.Finally updated.
1. The Hunt

nope don't own it btvs. just the plot line of this storyis from my sick twisted little mind.

so enjoy the pleasures of being sick and twisted.  
0000000000

Buffy wandered the streets of LA.

Her prey just ahead. Her feet making no noise as she ran almost faster than the eye could follow. She vaulted a car, flipping seven feet into the air and landing in a dead run. Her black duster flaring out behind her. Her gold lion's main of hair flowing behind like a banner. She jumped again, pouncing onto the side of a building, grabbing the ledge of a window, then pushed off with her feet, back-flipping through the air to land some thirty feet down the alley.

That much closer to whom she hunted.

She was that much closer to feeling the blood of her fellow slayer.

She was so much stronger than Faith now. Chasing a slayer was a challenge of course. Well, it was almost a challenge.

Buffy felt that she was getting closer, her ears picking up the slayer's hammering heartbeat, her nose following the blood already drawn from a skirmish with vamps.

Faith had been slaying in the mud-churned graveyards flooded with rain and stale with death. She had been cornered by five vampires, the rain soaking them and everything else. It had been a rough fight, and one had pulled a knife and sliced a good gash into Faith's left shoulder. Buffy was so aroused watching her she could hardly keep still. The energy of a slayer killing vampire's, the sensual way in which Faith moved, and the satisfied grunts of exertion tearing from the Dark Slayer's throat.

Faith had sensed her watching her the entire time she had been patrolling. Buffy knew by the way Faith would stop and listen, cocking her to the side. She had run in the middle of the fight still knowing something was there and she was outnumbered. When Faith had started running trying to lose her she had taken up the hunt.

Though Faith's running had left the vampire that had injured her unharmed. Buffy had corrected that injustice, ripping the head off the vamp's shoulders. No one would interfere with her hunt, her kill, and her chase.

Now she came to a chain link fence before her, she leaped over it easily. Her eyes now taking in the blood drops on the ground.

She stopped, for so did the blood drops. She listened for the heartbeat, her own body making no sound. For the dead make no sound, and then she heard it, above.

She looked up just in time to have the Dark Slayer crash into her, the weight slamming her into the pavement. She rolled up smoothly, hands on Faith's shoulders, and threw the slayer into a Dumpster next to the building wall she jumped her from.

She watched satisfied as Faith crumpled to the pavement, a groan coming from her throat as she struggled to rise. She stumbled clumsily to he feet, leaning against the Dumpster for support. She licked blood from her lips, and Buffy almost moaned at the action. She watched the blood dripping from the slayer's leather enclosed arm.

Buffy smirked as she watched the recognition flare in Faith's eyes, and the shock. She watched the back-wards step Faith tried to make. She could feel the fear humming through her sister-slayer's veins.

"So, ya gonna finish me then B? Gonna finish what ya couldn't before, come to gut me like a fish?" Faith asked, as though trying to get a rise from Buffy. Words like these had worked in the past to buy time hadn't they?

But to Faith's dismay and growing panic, the Dead Slayer just smiled. Faith swore she felt the temperature drop at that smile. It was cold and loaded, and she could see death in the blonde's eyes.

Buffy didn't say a word, just advanced slowly on Faith, walking closer. Her mouth opened and she licked her lips, her eyes hungrily taking in Faith appearance. The tight leather pants stopping an inch below her naval, a brand new piercing there, and another inch of skin between her naval and the tight black muscle shirt. Her small leather jacket wet and slick from the rain she was slaying in before.

The rain had stopped before now and there were puddles on the black shimmering concrete. The light of a single street lamp was flittering hazily through a light mist.

Buffy's own face shined with rain, her pale skin seemed to absorb the light, giving her skin an almost glowing quality. Making her look like an angel, from hell. Faith didn't think she had ever seen Buffy's blue eyes so bright and penetrating, the intense gaze of those sapphire orbs seemed to lock her in place. The blue standing out like never before against her pale glowing skin, and her luscious golden hair.

The pink of her lips as her tongue slipped out to lick them. Faith felt her knees go weak, and it had nothing to do with being thrown around like a rag doll.

Buffy was only a foot from her now, and Faith could feel the death radiating off her stunning form, and suddenly Faith realized why. Buffy stared at her smiling, she figured out what Faith had realized, watching silently as the slayer's eyes widened.

"Oh, so you figured it out huh Faithy? Yeah, Buffy's a big bad now, and she's gonna have some fun with you." Her voice was barely above a whisper and yet it seemed to echo through the alley. Faith felt as though the space was closing in on itself. Her panic giving way to a new level of hysteria as she glanced around wildly, not quit believing her eyes.

Faith threw a punch to the blonde's face, but the vampire caught it easily. Her ringed fingers wrapped around Faith's fist, squeezing, crushing, and inflicting all that pain. It was enough to make the Dark Slayer whimper and grimace, her wet hair covering her face as she lowered her head, sinking back to the ground ever so slightly.

Buffy felt her body react to the whimper Faith made, could feel herself getting wet. "Oh, Faith," Buffy said as she reached out her free hand to move the damp hair from Faith's face, so she could see those tortured eyes, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Her free hand moved swiftly, this time wrapping around Faith's throat, the Dark Slayer making all those sexy struggling sounds as Buffy's eyes lit up. She almost couldn't believe the arousal she was feeling at Faith's fear. Buffy could smell it in the air, and the terrified look in Faith's feral eyes was making her weak in the knees, her legs trembling.

_I guess I deserve this, but damn B I don't want it like this. Fuck who turned you, and what's happened in Sunnyhell now that you're the big bad. Shit I can't die like this, I won't._

Faith kicked out with her legs, and was surprised when they hit nothing, suddenly realizing Buffy was no longer in front of her Faith whipped around, facing the dumpster. Where Buffy was crouched on top of itwith her head to the side, and for some reason the expression and the position of her body just seemed incredibly inhuman to Faith. She took a startled step back, almost stumbling.

"Did I scare ya F," It seems as though Buffy's lips barely move as she says the words, a mischievous glint in her eyes. But the eyes seem dead and cold as Faith looks on, adrenaline pumping herheart faster. She turns on shaky legs to make a run for it.

She gets two steps before she runs into Buffy's impossible strong body. The Dead Slayer managing to out move Faith so quickly the younger slayer didn't even see her, until she ran into her.

Faith's chest heaves as she breathes heavily, Buffy watching her fascinated as Faith lets out a frustrated yellandslamming another fist at Buffy. But the vampire simply isn't there, and before Faith can move Buffy's arms are around her waist from behind. Faith feels her heart stop. Her breath stop, her mind stop, and her thoughts stop as the closeness of Buffy pressed flush against her makes all the blood rush somewhere else.

Buffy squeezes almost painfully and Faith lets out a gasp as cold hands touch her stomach. Those hands that keep traveling north as she leans into Buffy. Those small cold hands a shock to her skin, moving under her shirt, caressing her breasts. Faith feels more cool skin as Buffy's lips kiss her throat.

Faith can't think as she surrenders herself to the ecstasy of the moment, her skin heated under cold flesh. The moment of burning desire as a cold tongue licks her neck, and blunt teeth bite, and a wet mouth sucks.

"Just let go Faith. Let me take you, let me make you mine," another kiss on pulsing skin, a veins just below the surface, her lips move to Faith's ear and she's whispering, "Forever."

000000000000


	2. Shadows

Maximum, 'rolls tongue', your review has made my twisted fingers and mind decide to write a new chapter, and I'm writing this right after I read you review. It was rather inspiring, 'grins' but I gotta proofread and stuff so, it's getting posted tomorrow.

But just for you, I type it now. : D

'hops up and down' I'm on BattleKitten's fav. list, "WOO-hOOO"

ehem, sorry, it's just.. BattleKitten! I love your story! Ok, I'm done now.

..WOO-HOO!..

oh and, warning, Buffy is not a nice vamp in this one, and she's…you have to read and find out.

000000000000000

Faith hears the word whispered huskily in her ear, the breath making her shiver. "Forever," Buffy repeats the word after each nip to the sultry slayer's neck. Faith lets out a moan, the sensations the blonde's seemingly skilled fingers and mouth are making, have made her panties very damp. It didn't matter since her clothes were already soaked through with rain. She shivers as Buffy blows a cool breath on her neck, making goose bumps rise all over her flesh.

Faith is trembling in her pleasure as Buffy licks behind her ear, the blonde's fingers still caressing her erect nipples. For once the sexy brunette doesn't know what to do with herself, usually she's the dominant one, and now that she has given up that power, she doesn't know what to do. She just stands there leaning against Buffy, letting the blonde have her way with her.

The blonde grinds her hips into Faith from behind, tugging on the slayer's earlobe. Buffy can feel the blood under the warm flesh, she can smell it, feel it pulsing, just below her fingertips. She kisses her way back down Faith's neck, stopping at her shoulder to bite and suck. Then unknowingly she shifts into game face, the burning want to take Faith now winning out.

Faith feels it, her eyes snapping open, fangs scratch the skin of her throat, and she gasps in a breath. Her mind now cleared from the lust by the heart pounding fear, she begins struggling in the arms of the Dead Slayer.

Her efforts are to no avail, Buffy just laughs, her arms around the Slayer's chest becoming like iron chords. Faith grunts and kicks out, Buffy's hands still in unpleasant places for when you're trying to escape. The blonde's hands slip from Faith's breasts to let the girl go. The brunette stumbles forward confused as to why she's suddenly free from the vampire's grip.

She hits the ground with her hands, bracing her weight, then collapses into a water puddle anyway, still breathing heavily. She rolls on her back, only to catch sight of a duster trailing behind a blonde headed figure making its way up the side of the building. She lays dazed as she hears footsteps, realizing the vampire probably heard them before her, she prepares herself to thank whoever just saved her from becoming vamp chowder. _Or worse,_ she thinks.

She's surprised when Angel vaults the fence, pushing himself over the top with one hand. She's relieved and confused at the same time.

"Faith, are you okay?" he bends over her, seeing the bruises one her face, and smelling the blood.

"Aren't you supposed to be outta town Fang," Faith asks, slightly irritated as the vamp feels her wounded arm, making her wince.

Then Angel's nostrils flare and he looks wide eyed at Faith, "That's Buffy's scent, it's all over you." His words are tinged with fear, plus an almost accusatory sound.

Faith lowers her eyes, not looking him in the face. She tries to sit up, wanting to get some space between herself and the vampire. She didn't want to have this conversation and be that close to him.

She swore she heard him growl as he grabs her shoulder and presses her back into the pavement. Faith looks up fearfully, 'cause he's now in game face.

"Tell me what happened Faith, now," there's a definite tone of command in his voice. Faith can see anger, fear, and if she's not wrong almost a hint of jealousy, but not surprise. "She's a vampire," Faith blurts out, wincing as the words pass her lips. _Seriously gotta work on my impulse control. Course that's pretty much the whole reason I'm here right?_

Faith looks back up at Angel and narrows her eyes, his face shows no surprise, in fact he looks rather impatient as though waiting for her to elaborate.

"You knew!, What the fuck Fang, you fucking knew B was a vamp! And you didn't tell me? That's why you were going to Sunnyhell wasn't it? You knew B was a vampire and you were gonnamh-hmmhff" Faith's cut off as Angel clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Damn it Faith listen to me! I didn't know when I decided to go. Buffy called me and told me she needed help, I figured it would be best if you stay here since the last she saw you she threatened to beat you to death." He removes his hand slowly, Faith still glaring up at him, lying on the cold pavement.

"I got a call on my cell from Willow, she told me Buffy was turned, said Xander found his parents strung out in pieces in the living room. She also said she found her fish lain out on her desk. It would seem they don't know when exactly Buffy was turned. And as for Riley, she wouldn't give me all the details. But it had something to do with crucifying him at a church and carving your name on his chest. It sounded like there might have been more about what Buffy did to him, but she wouldn't say. I just got back, she told me to be on the alert because Buffy hadn't made any attacks lately and they thought she might have went after me. But apparently she's gone after you." Faith listens to him, almost unwillingly, his voice trying to hide the agony in his eyes.

He finishes his explanation and stands up, lending a hand to Faith. She takes it reluctantly and stands up. She staggers and falls against him. They lean against each other awkwardly for a moment, until Faith finds her balance and steps away from the tall broody vampire.

Unknown to them Buffy watches from her perch on the roof. Her enhanced hearing even picking up the words exchanged. She grins as she remembers what she did to Riley. She had put iron railroad spikes through his arms, taking a page out of Spike's book. Then let him hang there for awhile before she started torturing with words, insulting him. Then playing victim and asking him how he could betray her with Faith. Then as he hung bleeding and crying, she used a nice pointy and sharp dagger to slowly cut his dick off. Buffy had relished in his screams, the agony she had caused brought a sense of satisfaction she couldn't remember feeling when she was alive.

She then took his severed dick and shoved it in his mouth and partly down his throat, watching him choke and suffocate. His eyes had been wide, pleading with her, and crying, his misery had been a sweet intoxication, making her blood hum and her world swim. She remembered licking the tears from his face and telling him she wished he would just die already. The anguish each word against him from his lover caused so much glorious pain, Buffy could feel it radiating off of him. It had seemed to be coming off him in waves, she swore she could see its colors in the air as they danced around him.

She had smiled in his face as he died, gagging on his own cock, she had taken the same knife she used to cut it off and carved her obsession's name into his chest. Yes all the feelings she had toward Faith were now amplified, every human emotion was, all the pain and grief, along with happiness and arousal. It was all almost over loading her senses and making her lose herself most of the time. She would walk around in a daze after a kill. Just swimming in the emotion it provoked in her. Just letting herself feel it all, and she could slow down now to feel, she had eternity didn't she?

And the kill, oh the kill. She was in love with the kill. She was in love with mortal death, all the feelings of which she herself had felt at one time. She loved to make others feel it. In making them feel it she felt them as well, and when she drank. When she would drain a human to nothing to feel the life pass out of them in her arms, she possessed them. She was them she and was alive and she felt it and she died with them. It was the most glorious experience a person or demon could feel. It was that feeling of death, as the grim reaper breathes that last cold breath out of you. And you're the cause of it. Oh, the power.

Without realizing it Buffy had followed her prey back to the Hyperion Hotel. She watched as Faith and Angel made their way inside. She knew where Faith's room was, and she scaled the wall of the building to the roof. Running to the other side to jump off and grasp the balcony outside of Faith's window. She had been watching Faith for several nights now, the dark slayer always came out for a smoke.

She smiled, incasing herself in the shadows of the flowing curtains.

She would let Faith come to her.

00000

to those who read Oops, the next update starts with a deleted scene. Some humor that Faith and Buffy have with a passed out Giles. Enjoy. Well, when I Finally post it. This one prolly won't be up for a couple of days. And Maximum, I wasn't actually trying to make that confusing, I was actually trying to clear some stuff up with it. But I wasn't sure if it made sense. Whatever, you rock, and I'm sleepy, so lata.

Review ppl! It gives me inspiration to update quicker.


	3. Blood, Beer, and Body parts

It might be vague for awhile on how Buffy was turned, okay?

And soul? Buffy don't need no stinkin' soul. This fic isn't gonna be like Oops, not so much with humor unless it Buffy thinkin' that's it's funny when roadkill happens and babies get devoured. Now on to the fic. Enjoy.

00 Back in Sunnyhell 000

Buffy stalks around town. She wanted something creative for a kill tonight. It wasn't that she found the random kill boring, but she wanted something that she could put effort into and feel proud of for. A sense of accomplishment is what she was wanting.

The blonde walks down the streets of SunnyDayle, making no effort to hide herself. She would have smelt one of those she knew, or heard them, long before they caught sight of her. But those who did see her made sure to do a double take of the stunning and elegant little blonde woman making her way down the streets. Stopping occasionally to look in store windows. Her curly blonde locks bouncing with her step and shimmering in the light. Her eyes, so expressive yet seemingly frozen in their beauty. Those icy greenish blues shockingly cold and vibrant, seeming to glimmer with a light of their own. Her thick black lashes only amplifying their vibrancy by contrast.

Her clothes of choice were a magnificent rich black duster custom tailored, and still almost brushing the ground, black tight fitting hip huggers, a button-up crotch, the top two buttons left undone. Her shirt a quarter sleeves white button up, not wanting to do the vampire cliche and wear all black. It was pinstriped with a light blue, the buttons undone to the middle of her breasts. The bottom buttons undone as well, showing her navel and nice amount pale skin above and below it.

Buffy was engrossed in watching a young boy with dark hair and rather striking green eyes, when her ears caught wind of Xander's voice. He was talking to that girlfriend of his, Anya. She swiftly positioned herself in a crowd of people, waiting for him to pass.

He did soon, talking animatedly to the former demon. The Xander-smitten blonde still had the face of a young woman, close to Buffy's own age, but the vampire knew better. She watched closely as Anya's eyes would dart from side to side, obviously on alert from any threat to her mortal life.

Buffy wondered briefly what it would feel like to take the life of one so old. To drink all of the ancient woman's life as she breathed her last mortal breath. Though thinking it over, she could probably learn a great deal from Anya. They could share stories of castration over a beer sometime.

She began following the couple, making sure to keep herself hidden from Anya's searching eyes. She would duck behind random people, taking advantage of her slight build to hide easier.

She followed them to the college, obviously on a trip to meet Willow. Buffy had pondered draining her redheaded friend. Though at the moment she had other plans on her mind, that and she would rather make them suffer first. She had learned that from Angelus, the art of breaking someone, slowly.

She was plenty close enough to hear what Xander was saying to Anya, the lanky brunette was spouting something about hating his parents.

She caught his wish, and saw Anya's eyes widen, hurriedly clamping a hand over Xander's mouth and looking from side to side.

"Xander!" the blonde snaps slapping his arm, looking rather peeved, "you can't go making wishes like that. You never know who may be listening."

Buffy grinned ear to ear from behind the bushes where she hid. She does believe she's up to the challenge of Xander's wish. Silently agreeing with Anya as she replays the boys words in her head.

"Sometimes I just wish they'd up and die!"

_Yeah boy, your gonna be wishing soon you never said that._

000

She stands on Xander's porch step, and knocks lightly on the door. She can hear the TV on inside and huffs impatiently when no one answers. She knocks again harder this time, schooling her features to perfect innocence as she hears someone come to the door. It was Xander's father, dressed in a wife beater and sweat pants. His face covered in a five o'clock shadow gone terribly wrong. She could see the tiredness in his eyes, as well as the lust lighting there as he gazed too long at her chest. Not that what he was gazing at was incredibly large, but rather well shaped and very close to showing with most of her shirt buttons undone.

"Can I help you?" he asks her, the curiosity obvious in his voice. She has obtained his interest. She smiles sweetly at him, "Why yes actually, by the way, I'm Buffy. May I speak with Xander?" she's polite, a hint of flirtation in her voice as she smiles up at him. Her eyes still taking in his appearance. The dark circles under his eyes, his dark blonde hair thinning.

"Actually Xander's not home right now, but your welcome to come in and wait."

Buffy smiles, "Don't mind if I do,"

She walks in to find the wife must be asleep upstairs, she can hear the snoring. She looks at the old tan carpet, the old junk TV with a bent rabbit ears antenna. A dark blue sofa and couch, the coffee table has at least four empty bear bottles on it. She's not surprised though, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

She smiles sweetly again as he motions for her to take a seat on the couch, Xander's dad reclaiming his seat on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Would you like beer?" he asks her, a pleasant smile on his lips.

"That'd be nice,"

He hands he an unopened one from a cooler she hadn't noticed next to his chair. She grins to herself at the totally lazy American thing to do.

They engage in a polite conversation, each of them putting a slightly flirtatious spin on it. She feels his lust filled stare as she pulls the duster off her shoulders, moving them sensually and making sure to pull her shirt down on one side. Her shoulder showing seemingly by accident as she looks up shyly and slowly pulls the shirt up to its proper place.

They continue the chat as the beer they consume finally begins to take more of an effect on Xander's dear old Dad. Their conversation begins slacking from the football game, which Buffy actually knows a bit about, having been a cheerleader with the quarterback boy toy. Football had been all he ever talked about, and she had learned enough to keep conversation going in the spaces between which they'd make-out.

She moved her position on the couch to a typical guy slouch. Beer between her legs that were now spread wide, one hand resting on the back of the couch, the other innocently drawing circles on her inner thigh near the beer bottle.

She watches as he glances over, his eyes instantly drawn to her crotch.

"So Mr. Harris, why don't you come sit over here. It's lonely on this big couch all by myself, and we won't have to talk so loud to be heard over the television."

He grins and stands up, stumbling as he makes his way around the coffee table and plops down next to her. Sitting in the grasp of the arm she had on the back of the couch. She lets it slip down, her hand on his shoulder, index finger drawing more circles there.

She grips her beer and chugs it, knowing his eyes are watching her throat as she swallows the now almost warm liquid. She feels his hand rest on her thigh, slowly moving it up, as she makes no protests. She finishes her beer and looks up at him through her eyelashes. She looks him in the eyes as he moves his hand up her thigh, now stroking oh so close to where he really wants it.

She smiles up at him, dropping the empty beer bottle on the floor she grasps his hand with her own. Then she moves it to her crotch, still looking him in the eye. She presses his hand hard against her, making friction as she begins moving her hips. He moves his fingers, caressing her through her jeans. Buffy lets her head fall back and closes her eyes, laughing inside at the insane humor at what she's doing with Xander's dad.

_Damn, I should have set up a video camera. Sent Xander the tape along with Daddy's hand._

Her eyes open as the friction starts to effect her body, making her blood lust rise. She moves to sit on his lap, grinding into his hard-on, making him even harder. She attacks his mouth, crushing their lips together. He parts his lips and she sucks his tongue into her mouth, then massages it with her own.

Buffy pulls away, her eyes dilated so far that there's only a sliver of a blue ring around her pupil. She kisses her way down his jaw and to his neck. Biting and sucking and getting wet as the man beneath her moans. He tastes like beer and sweat, as she licks the strong tangy flavor of his skin. She grinds harder and faster. Almost wanting him inside as the intense desire for his blood to gush into her mouth as they both come builds in her. _If the old man can last that long_, she thinks.

She begins biting and sucking the flesh of his neck, as he mumbles dirty little phrases in her ears. The disturbingly strong arousal at what she is doing making her moan as well, her panties soaked as his hands travel up her shirt.

She feels him tensing up, realizing he's going to come she slips into game face and bites into his throat. Then he's yelling, and it's her name on his lips. Her name as the heated blood coats her throat as she swallows hungrily, pleasure making her body hum as she presses against his chest. The world seems to consist of nothing but his heartbeat as she moves to its rhythm. She swoons as it vibrates in her own chest, her connection to him strengthening as she begins to feel his pleasure. A sweet rapture over taking them, she moans between swallows, wishing this feeling would never end.

But his heart begins to slow, his breath no longer coming in fast huffs. His eyes slipping close as his body relaxes and he seems to slip into an almost sleep like state. Buffy makes the draining pleasurable for both of them. Wanting to be as high on it as she could be. There was only the blood and that rhythmic heart beating. The blood gushing from his veins to fill her mouth, the hot liquid warming her skin.

She feels his heart slowing more, the climax of his death in her embrace making her tingle all over. She breathes in the sex and the blood and the coming death and whimpers, his heartbeat already filling her head so there is nothing else. Then it happens, his heart stopping, her hands digging into his shoulders as she pulls him closer and bites into his throat harder.

The last thumping and her eyes have rolled back and she slumps against him, her body warm and tingling as slides off him and lies on the couch with her legs across his lap. She slips into an almost hallucinatory state as the alcohol in his blood and the high she's on stones all of her senses. She dreams she's swimming in a fathomless river of blood. Sticking to her body as she dives and drinks and laughs and breathes it in. Tasting it smelling it seeing it feeling it as the blood coats her entire being. She's floating on it now, and it's hot and sweet and tangy as she colors the world with it.

Then she's coming back to herself, and she's not floating on a river of hot steaming blood. She's lying on a couch with a dead body. The cold worthless corpse, pale and bloodless, begging for her to make it into art.

Buffy gets up stumbling, and wondering how long she was just lying there. Basking in the after warmth of fresh hot blood swimming in her veins. She walks into the kitchen, looking for a knife. A big butcher knife, one she can use to cut and slice and chop. She finds something better, seems Mr. Harris was the type who likes to carve meat with a big electric knife. _More like a mini chainsaw._

She grins, walking back into the living room. Standing over him and grinning like a maniac. She finds the switch to turn it on then pauses, a snore from the upstairs bedroom making its way to her ears.

She looks up smiling, then turns to walk up the stairs.

She enters the bedroom and flips the light on. Taking in the sleeping figure under the sheets.

Buffy flips the switch on the mini chainsaw, grinning madly as the woman jumps up in bed and lets out a scream upon seeing her.

The vampire runs and jumps on the bed, straddling her, then begins hacking at the screaming woman. She's not screaming for long, as Buffy laughs insanely as she hacks Xander's mother to pieces. Jumping up and down on the bed as she finishes, sawing on a body part every now and then. She looks like a little girl bouncing on Mommy's bed, only she's covered in blood and giggling hysterically with an electric saw still in her hand. It's blade coated in the sticky red substance.

The beds covered in blood and almost unrecognizable body parts as Buffy jumps away, swinging the saw around as she twirls in circles, blood flying from the dripping blade. The walls are covered with long streaks of blood spray.

Buffy finally falls onto the bed, relishing in another kill. A sense of satisfaction settles over her. But she's not quite done yet. After basking in an after death glow, she gets up to finish her work.

When all is said and done, there's bloody mayhem and body parts spread all over the living room, and Buffy stands red-handed in the middle of it, grinning her approval at the masterpiece.

This would hurt Xander, because a part of him wanted it. He would always feel the guilt for wishing they were dead. Because now they were, and he would blame himself. He'd always feel that guilt, well, he'd feel it until Buffy killed him.

0000000000

Ehem, I just want to say yucky and I can't believe I wrote the Buffy and Xander's daddy thing. That's just so wrong, which was the whole point, so. Anyway, I hope that answers your question Maximum, glad you asked cos' I don't think i would have thought about it or written this, thank you. Next chapter should be going back to Buffy lying in wait for Faith. Review please, 'smiles'.


	4. Kill Her Killer

Lost C makes my heart fluttery.

0000

Buffy stood encased in shadows, she was a shadow, and her thoughts floating on a soft silky breeze as she waited. Her eyes closed, standing motionless as the light wind caressed her face, and the curtains swayed around her. Curtains soundlessly billowing like clouds, wrapping around her statuesque form, her body seemingly carved from marble. Her duster brushed her legs, swaying ever so slightly with the curtains, as though answering their soft touch. Lovers silk twirling in a dance of obsession, and complete possession of one another.

00000

Faith stood staring stonily at the tall broody vampire, his broad shoulders and tortured brown eyes making an intimidating image. Those soulful eyes showing all his wisdom and time, _Wisdom my ass, yeah, you can kiss my ass too Angel, not fucking telling me B was turned, and he expects me to fucking trust him, FUCK!_

"Look Angel I just don't get why you didn't tell me, let's just leave it at that!" Faith stalks angrily passed him, her emotions like waves crashing against everything around her. The vampire looks after her as she walks up the stairs of the hotel, headed to the upper levels, her room on the top floor. Angel wasn't sure why she wanted to be up that high after what had happened on the roof with Buffy. He still hadn't gotten all the details from that event out of her.

_You need to open up to me Faith,_ Angel thought. The only way he saw her getting past this, and everything, was letting it out, in a way that didn't cause mass murder. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late, again.

0000

Faith stomps into her room, slamming the door behind her. She gives the door the same look she was giving Angel, so be relieved it didn't burst into flames. Her fists clench as she tries to control the anger boiling the blood in her veins. Her body shaking, her muscles clenching, a shot of adrenaline courses through her. The destructive passion was threatening to consume her all over again.

_Come on, don't slip over this, it's just a little trust issue, you didn't expect everything to be just fine and dandy now did you? No, I expected to be dead._

The enraged brunette closes her eyes against the onslaught of emotion trying to drag her under. She opens her eyes, puffing a frustrated breath, and spins on her heal toward the bathroom, "I need a fucking shower."

0000

_Shower first, then a late night visit from the dead_, Buffy thinks, not letting her impatience get to her. Although, the thought of taking the young woman in the shower, has made a wide grin spread across the blonde's face. She turns to walk into the apartment and smacks face first into the uninvited barrier. She bounces off landing on her butt, "That is so unfair!" she whispers harshly, standing up. "I think I broke my ass bone," Buffy whines, asking the gods why they had to torture her so. "Might be cause I'm evil," she grins, then returns to her hiding place, once again letting the cloth encompass her in darkness.

0000

Faith steps out of the bathroom, the cool air making goose bumps rise upon her skin. She looks to the balcony, noticing the sliding glass door open and the curtains blowing outward in the wind. "Fuck, forgot to close that," she mumbles, walking across the soft carpet to close the window, knowing she'd have it open soon enough, stepping out for a smoke before bedtime.

The Dead Slayer hears her coming and jumps straight into the air like a cat, arching backwards and grabbing the ledge of the roof, pulling herself over, and landing in a crouch.

_Oh no she didn't_, Buffy thinks, as the sliding glass doors close. She puts a hand on her face and lets it slide down, _Shit_.

Faith finds a comfy sweatshirt, slipping it over her still damp skin. Icy water droplets dripping from her hair. She puts on some pajama pants to wear outside, the weather unusually cold, she'd be out of them before hopping in bed. Grabbing her lighter and a pack of cigarettes, then slipping on the goofy multi-colored slippers Angel had, for some godforsaken reason, bought for her. As far as she was concerned, she didn't particularly like walking around looking like someone barfed skittles on her feet.

Faith walked to the window, pausing before it as she noticed the condensation slowly covering the cold glass. Her chest ached as she reached a hand up, and using her pinky finger, drew a heart with a stake through it. She held her hand before it, as though uncertain of her next move. Her sad gaze turned to anger and she smeared her palm across the drawing, water droplets making their way down the glass, as though the window was crying the tears she wouldn't let fall.

She swallowed hard and opened the door, the brisk air making her shiver immediately. She blew on her hands, then pulled a cigarette out of the pack, moving to stand with her elbows on the balcony, leaning forward. She put the cigarette between her beautifully shaped lips, raising a hand to block the breeze as she attempted to light it. "Stupid piece of shit, fucking light already," she mumbled, her lips pronouncing the words around the cigarette.

Buffy watched her from above, her cold blue eyes sparkling with amusement at the slayer's misfortune. She stands up and simply walks off the ledge to land only three feet behind the agitated woman, still cursing her luck with lighters.

"Can never get the stupid things li-" her words end as a cool hand softly cups her hand holding the lighter. The cigarette dangles from her lips as Faith's wide, shocked eyes turn slowly to Buffy's smirking face.

"Need some help?" the blonde asks, gently taking the smoke from the other woman's lips, then placing it in her own. She nabs the lighter, as Faith continues staring dumbfounded at her, and cups her other hand around the lighter, then lights it smoothly. She puffs on the cigarette, and when satisfied it's lit, sets it in the motionless slayer's lips, letting her thumb slowly trail down Faith's full bottom lip.

Buffy smirks, "I think your supposed to inhale now," she quips, smiling and tilting her head to the side, studying the sultry brunette's features, now frozen in shock.

Faith suddenly snaps out of her daze, gripping her cigarette between two fingers and takes a large inhale. She blows it out quickly and takes another drag, quickly followed by another.

"Woah woah woah F, slow, don't hyperventilate on me." Buffy says, as the brunette takes puff after puff, then seems to realize something. The vampire only watches in amusement as Faith's weight shifts, the blonde already knowing she was going to run for inside, having left the door open.

The slayer only manages to lift her foot, pressing off the concrete before cold fingers grip her around her throat. She clamps her eyes shut as the small of her back hits the handrail, her body roughly pressed against it. She pops an eye open as she feels the cigarette taken from her lips, Buffy setting it between her own once again. The blonde finally exhales the former inhale of smoke out her nose, her nostrils flaring, a smoldering look on her face as she eyes the woman in her grasp.

Faith grips the guardrail, struggling to breathe with the iron vice grip around her throat. At least, it feels like an iron vice grip. The cold, dead flesh of the hand strangling her neck, is the same temperature as the metal bar beneath her fingers.

Faith opens her eyes fully, the glacier blue orbs before her making her freeze. She can see the excitement there, and a burning desire for her flesh.

Buffy grins, her pink lips spread over white teeth, eyes sparkling, "You know why I'm here don't you? Yes, yes you do," a chuckle, " I'm here for you, to want you, to take you," leaning in close, cigarette now in her free hand, her lips ever so close to Faith's soundlessly moving ones, "**To have** **you**," her voice hoarse with need.

"Are you going to let me have you Faith?" lessening her grip for only a moment, allowing her obsession a breath, "It's not like your really doing anything for humanity here. Working for Angel, oh come on Faith, we both know that's not gonna last. Do you really think he trusts you, you shot through him the chest with a poisoned arrow, and _what_ is _up_ with _those slippers_?" Buffy finally asks, her eyes glaring at the slippers that have obviously offended her in a very personal way, "I mean they look like some one threw up on you feet! I mean big sherbert ice cream spew, all over!" her hand fluttering in the air animatedly, the end of the cigarette glowing, smoke curling around her fingers as she pauses.

"Do you really want to work for Angel and wear slippers that look like someone shit out a rainbow?"

"The only reason your wearing them, _I hope_, is because you don't want to hurt his poor sappy feelings," Buffy leans back, putting her hand to her heart and making a crying expression. "Oh my god, I'm Angel, I have a soul, nobody understands me so I'm gonna brood and never fuck anyone again cos then I'd lose my precious soul and start killing. Oh boo-hoo, like killing people's that bad! Actually it's great."

A kiss on Faith's lips, savage and quick, her eyes hungrily dancing over her desire's features.

"You know all about that don't you Faith? You know about the power, the rush, the itch that you just can't scratch? Mmm, when you need to wrap your fingers around someone's throat and squeeze," eyes widening in excitment as her grip strengthens, the lessens again.

She presses her body flush with Faith's, forcing her leg between the younger woman thighs. She puts her arm over Faith's shoulder, smiling and exhaling smoke, then flicks the cigarette to the ground below. She begins grinding against her, the brunette's eyes slipping closed. Buffy could feel the heat on her thigh, and she can smell the arousal. She loosens her grip on the entrapped slayer's throat completely.

"Come on Faith, slayer, or a vampire, you're a killer all the same, you always will be."

She leans her head in, burying her face in Faith's neck, kissing and licking the heated flesh there. Soft and clean, pure Faith, pure passion and pain, sex and tears, blood and sweat, all of this linked to that one name.

Faith. Faith. Faith. Faith! Faith! Faith! Faith! FAITH!

_She's mine!_ Echoes through the blonde's head as she purposely shifts to game face, biting into Faith's neck.

000000


	5. auther note u should know

Won't be updating soon. My computer is screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I know this chapter is short, but due to recent computer problems and events, I needed something small just to get me back into the flow of the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy let herself feel. The pure euphoria of Faith's blood taking over all her senses. She could feel her prey's heart pounding through her entire being, everything swimming together, the taste, the smell, the emotion, the stars whispering wickedly seductive melodies into an entire song of sensation. Buffy could feel power humming through her demonic soul, burning through her veins, crashing like thunder inside her head.

Faith's back arched, a pain filled squeak breaking and dying before it had begun. She pulled at the leather coat encompassing the vampire, her eyes tearing at the pain and the fear, knowing her efforts were useless. Her heart pounded and her mind raced, the feeling of Buffy's cold mouth sucking at her neck, taking her life's blood from her made something inside her shatter. 'No' echoed through Faith's head as she brought her knee up into the blond vampire's crotch, trying to dislodge Buffy's grip on her.

The Dead Slayer only grunted and gripped Faith's hair and waist harder, pulling the Dark Slayer so close it was as though she were trying to make them one entity. One being pulsating with the rhythm of blood pumping through a heart.

Faith yelped as Buffy was ripped off her, Angel having snuck up from behind the feeding vampire, had taken the Dead Slayer by the hair and pulled with all his mighty vampiric might.

Buffy was yanked backwards off her feet, only for a few seconds but long enough for Angel to grab Faith's arm and pull/shove her into the hotel room. Just as Buffy rose to her feet, an arm stretched toward her prey. She turned quicker than Angel thought possible, that same arm came around and back-handed him as the vampire twirled, her duster flaring. She jumped, continuing her twirl, and landed atop the guard rail. She turned to look at Faith, the Dark Slayer staring wide eyed and breathing hard, one hand pressed over the wound on her neck. Buffy smiled, and the expression looked almost wistful, "See you soon F," and with that she leapt from the balcony to the ground below.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There, no reason to abandon all hope, for I have updated. Though I cannot say when the next update will be, for I shall be quite busy the next few weeks. Thank you so much to those who love this story, and I am happy to have accomplished something, finally. Hope the next time you see something from me, the long wait will be avoided. Later.


	7. the plot thickens

New chap again, make some whoopee , bitches n' hoes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Faith stay here and take care of your wound; I'm going to track her," Angel commands of the Dark Slayer, hand pressed over the bite, blood still spilling from around her fingers. She knew if it wasn't for the fact she was already feeling lightheaded from the blood gushing from her neck, she'd be on Angel's tail, no matter what he said. But as matters were, if she didn't get sat down and stop the bleeding she'd be passing out soon. Faith locked gazes with Angel and nodded, her dark eyes shining with fear and anger in the night. That was all the vampire needed, he turned and jumped over the railing, falling fast to the ground below.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel ran, her scent leading him. His feet pounding rhythmically against the pavement, echoing against his surroundings. His legs pumping like pistons, feet slamming the ground as he ran on. She was already long gone though, he didn't see or hear her in front of him. His only way of tracking her was his nose.

He followed the scent of death clinging to the Buffy he loved, knowing if he caught her, it would most likely mean his end.

000000000000000

Buffy entered the nice pretty office building, walking pass the main desk with purpose. No blood was visible on vampire's face. She had licked every drop clean from her lips, for a drink as precious as Faith's blood would not be wasted.

The woman behind the desk only nodded as Buffy passed by, headed to the elevator. Buffy could hear the stars singing all the way here, and they told her Angel was hunting for her. She had gone into the sewers, backtracking and such. She went in so many different directions over and over again there was no way he'd be able to find the right scent to follow.

She stood in front of the elevator, absently staring at her blurry reflection in the steel doors. Buffy pondered the little buzz still tingling down her spine after the taste of pure Faith she had lost herself in. She couldn't wait for more. Buffy's piercing blue eyes blinked, the intensity of her gaze falling away from the steel doors of the elevator as it opened. She stepped in and begin her ascent to the upper levels of the building.

Buffy closed her eyes, leaning her head against the elevator wall pondering the fact she was in a small box connected to some cables that were pulling the death trap upward. A chuckle escaped her lips at the slight high she was still on, Faith's blood running through her made her whole body hum. She thought of Angel's intervention and smiled, he'd be out of the picture soon enough. They had plans for him. Plans that had already been set in motion.

Her little ride in the moving death box stopped and the doors opened. Buffy smiled as she stepped into the embrace of the vampire before. A brand new shiver curling it's way up her spine, and a warm buzz settling over her as cool lips nuzzled her neck. Buffy reached her hands up, wrapping her fingers in her sire's silky hair. She felt teeth teasing her neck, and almost whimpered as her lover pulled away. Buffy smiled as she found herself staring once again into the dark eyes of Drusilla. " Look here Miss Edith, my golden child has come to back her Mummy."

000000000000000000000ok people, I need to be filled in on pretty everything that happened (plus character info)in the first and second season angel. So if you could, that would be awesome, try to keep it some what on a time line. And, everyone, sorry it took so long, shitty life stuff happening, plus me having a job now and all. And , Elle, I hope your chair and other inanimate objects have managed to survive your urge to throw them across the room. ... yawns Soon I shall go watch kung fu hustle and then sleep.


End file.
